


4D

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Stink Kink, Sweat, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: “This is my favorite time to have you, you know."





	

“This is my favorite time to have you, you know,” Zarya comments, shifting impatiently from foot to foot in an effort to contain her eagerness; she’s been waiting all day for this exact moment, and it’s only getting harder. The bright pink mech finally comes to a stop in front of her,and Hana smirks as he drops out of it, landing nimble on her feet with only a soft breath of exertion.

“What? When I’m all stinky and gross?” Hana looks down at herself, the lines of sweat that darken the smooth fabric of her suit along her groin and armpits; she wrinkles her nose in mild distaste and pushes a lock of damp hair off her forehead, and Zarya swears it’s at once the cutest and most arousing thing she’s ever seen. 

“Yes,” she murmurs, hurrying forward to envelope Hana in the confines of her arms, press the smaller, sweat-damp body against her own. Like this, she can lean down and bury her nose into Hana’s soft dark hair, smell the salty tang of the sweat along her neck as she nuzzles at the smooth skin, and it’s nothing short of heavenly. Zarya breathes in deep--and it’s all Hana, warm and heady with the floral notes of her perfume muted by the musky scent of a long day’s work--and lets it back out on a soft, happy sigh. “I love it. Like this, you just smell so--”

“Dirty?” Hana supplies, giving a half-hearted struggle against the strong arms around her before she huffs and relaxes back into the solid wall of Zarya’s chest. 

“Real,” Zarya corrects, nuzzling along the muscle of Hana’s slender neck before darting her tongue out to taste the salt on her skin. “Perfect.”

Hana shivers at the contact, a flash of heat flushing through her groin; but she can’t keep the small, fond smile off her face.

“You’re so weird.”


End file.
